Sorcerer Supreme
The Sorcerer Supreme is the main antagonist of MCSM: The Adventure Returns. (WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS) Appearance The Sorcerer can shrink himself from 21 blocks of size to a regular two and a half blocks of size, about as tall as Petra. He has a black cloak with a dark purple line running along the side and the hood, and black and purple jester shoes are sometimes seen when he levitates. Inside his hood, only darkness is seen, except for blood red eyes glowing on the inside. When his cloak opens, you can see dark purple eyes staring out at you. When he shrinks, he has the same appearance. But when the Sorcerer's corruption is removed, he has tan skin, grey eyes, and a red and white robe. He has white, Hadrian-like hair, along with red glasses and a light grey beard. In his original, admin form, he has light gray and gray armor, with a white crown. He had blonde hair and his beard was non-existent at the time. But since his immortality was removed when Jesse un-corrupted him, he was very old. Relationships Jesse The Sorcerer, upon meeting Jesse, looks down on her and mocks her through and through. He thinks she is a simple weakling, and would never be able to use the Book. He has his doubts when she returns and fights with him, and he almost loses. When she enters his body to remove the Distorted Virus, his true form is grateful to her and they almost become friends. Even though Jesse was still angry at him, she felt sorry when he died. The New Order The Sorcerer hates the new Order, seeing them as the only obstacle in getting what he wants. He wants them gone forever, though he doesn't show it at first. He imprisoned Lukas and Petra, and nearly killed Axel and Olivia, smashing them into a wall. He hates Myles the most, calling him the mouthy half-pint. Romeo When Romeo erased Regi's memories and banished him to the Distorted Dimension to forget about him, Regi's heart grew bitter with revenge. He plotted his return for many, many years, ready to make the world pay for forgetting him. He especially wants revenge on Romeo, as even Xara and Fred protested against the idea. Jack and Nurm They do not have a lot of interaction, but the Sorcerer thinks that Jack is a worthy opponent, choosing to fight HIM prior to fighting Jesse. When Jack refused to join Regi, he looked down upon him and was angry that someone else wanted to forget about him. He thinks of Nurm as a dumb setback, and throws him into a lake to stop him from using the magic he had learned. Powers and Abilites *The Sorcerer can corrupt mobs. *He can open small portals to the Distorted Dimension. *He can control corrupted mobs. *He can steal people's souls through the use of his Scepter. *Super Strength *Minor Teleportation Short Bio (WARINING: Again, there will be MAJOR SPOILERS) When Regi started out, he was an Admin, friends with Fred, Xara, Romeo, and the nine other admins. But when Romeo turned on them, killing the nine admins plus Fred, Regi was the most powerful one to defeat him. But Romeo was too powerful, banishing him to the Distorted Dimension and erasing his memories. But Regi regains the memories, and he is totally unaware what's happening in the Overworld. One, small glimpse shows him. The world has forgotten about him, even Xara. He plotted his return, how he would make the world remember him. After gathering his army, he entered the Overworld, almost using up all his power. He wanted Beacontown specifically, because of the excess of Beacons there. He could use the Beacons to power his dark magic up. After enslaving Beacontown, he meets Jesse once more, who had gained the power to fight him. Quotes "Beacontown. Hmmm. A worthy town. I will enjoy this." -Supreme in the first episode as he talks to himself in Jesse's vision. ''. ''"''You can't run forever, little Jesse. And while you're gone, I'll make sure that Beacontown is... safe." '' ''-''Sorcerer Supreme as Jesse follows the map to find the Book. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Distorted Dimension Beings